


My name is...

by authorkinda



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Autism, Emotional Baggage, Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, dead children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorkinda/pseuds/authorkinda
Summary: William Afton sends a letter...





	My name is...

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more about my AU On my Tumblr https://authorkinda.tumblr.com/
> 
> So here’s a short story I made for school, this isn’t all the way cannon for my AU when reaching the end, yeehaw

My name is William Miller Afton, and my children have been missing over a month. Yesterday, on November 13, 1983, my two boys were declared dead within a month’s search. Though nothing like this has ever happened, it didn’t take long to realize it that they were long gone. There was honestly no need to search anymore because we all knew it, they were dead. Surrounding me with open arms the town mourned with me. “They were great kids,” they said, but they didn’t know them as I did. They didn’t want me to lose hope and tried their best to reassure me that my boys would be found. Went on telling me it would all be okay, and that they would just.. Turn up! I couldn’t bring myself to be like other parents, to be like them. Frankly, I couldn’t afford to. I learned to put my sorrow aside and move on, unlike other grieving parents who just couldn’t. I quickly cleaned out their rooms and threw their belongings into the attic so I would never see them again. This was how I grieved… 

Their deaths were a shock, more than that even, but we forced ourselves to believe that things would get better. That this was the last time this would happen. God were they idiots. Soon after in our small town where nothing went wrong other youngins’ dropping dead like flies. In our boring town, children were abducted and mutilated. What trust was once here long ago shattered. What we built as a community crumbled beneath our feet and that was that. There were theories, of course, each one more bizarre than the next, but they brought comfort to the grieving’ parents in a way. Knowing that your child didn’t run away from you, but was instead beaten to death… You learn not to question it. It seems hard to believe anything like this would ever happen. I mean the largest thing to ever happen here was when Mrs. Crow got her dog stuck in a tree for God’s sake! One minute they were here and now… After everything that had happened people started assuming the worst. Some people became delusional like poor, old Sheriff Clay Burke. Personally, I didn’t know him before this whole ordeal, but after his wife left him..The poor man lost his marbles. He lied and lied to anyone who would listen. After everything I had gone through he dared blame me for all this. Swearing on a bible that I would kill his kid next. What a bastard he was.. Luckily, I managed to get myself out of my pickle, as no one believed the babbling fool, but Henry wasn’t so lucky.

Henry, my partner in crime since I could remember was the town’s punching bag. Everyone and their mothers were thinking that he killed those kids. Him! A man diagnosed with autism kill nearly 12 kids! To be fair I can’t say I was much surprised though. God bless Henry’s soul, but he didn’t know how to play innocent. After everything, he became jittery and frantic. I did what I could to clear his name, but no one bought into it. Of course, the only one besides me to believe him was Clay. The two had a bound, to say the least, but I knew that Henry thought Clay crazy as well. Despite how much time they spent together he hated him as much as I did. Me and him had been through thick and thin there was no way in hell he could replace me.. I apologize I’m getting off topic now. The main reason I am writing tonight is that I truly believe they are now after me. 

While working I have the feeling of being watched, and when walking home being followed. The feelings tends to go away once I reach my neighborhood but today… Today was the only day where I felt free in a way. I walked home without dread hanging off my shoulders that I might just kill over and die. Yeah, free… Though that freedom didn’t last long when the mobile rang. I can still hear their breathing, that’s all the call really was. Just soft breathing. I don’t think I’ve ever cried harder in my life after I picked up that phone. I know their breathing, I know it so well. When they would fall asleep on my chest I use to count each breath they took. I would hold them close and just listen until I fell asleep with them. Now I won’t ever be able to count their breaths, to fall asleep with them on the couch. I miss them so much more than I thought I would. I don’t know what to do now, maybe I should look for them but… I know they will come to me. I will see my boys once again and they will get their happy ending. I’ve been sitting here for a while now, just listening to the clock click. I really don’t know what to do. Jesus I’m a mess aren’t I?.. I hear their fists pounding on that door, and I really don’t think it’s the police.. Good, let them come. I’m a bit tired of waiting. My name is William Miller Afton and my children have been missing for over a month. My name is William Miller Afton and I murdered over 12 children and I regret nothing.


End file.
